Antes de las vacaciones
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: un fin de semana aparentemente normal, sin embargo se puede transformar en uno de los peores y mejores días de tu vida. Un gran secreto y tragedia darán lugar a una experiencia maravillosa. Basada en un hecho real.


Un fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno

Era un día normal, nada fuera de la común, no me imaginaba lo que iría a ocurrir después de este fin de semana. Por un trabajo de la escuela no fui a la reunión familiar con Nikora y Seira a la fiesta de Mikaru.

Terminamos de hacer el trabajo rápido, dos o tres horas y ya estaba. Nos citó mi amiga Hanon en su casa a las once, empezamos a las doce y acabamos a las tres. No tenía ganas de ir a la reunión, pues me aburro mucho, así que me propuse a enseñarle a Hanon a andar en bici ya que no sabía y quería impresionar a Nagisa en su siguiente cita.

No era normal que Nikora y Seira tardaran tanto, no le tome importancia, acompañe a Hanon a hacer las compras, pues como nos quedamos había que hacer algo de provecho.

Estaba emocionada ya que al día siguiente iría con Kaito al cine, estaba pensando qué me pondría, no me debo maquillar demasiado, así que tan solo rímel y brillo labial estarán bien. Todo esto lo pensaba cuando terminamos de acomodar todo.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrir así que fuimos a ver quién era, sigue siendo un hotel después de todo.

Bienvenido… - me interrumpí- bienvenidas, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿se la pasaron bien?-

Me di cuenta que venían tristes así que me atreví a preguntar, los ojos de Seira estaban hinchados, se le ven que era por llorar, Nikora tenía una mirada sombría en apariencia triste.

¿Qué sucede? ¿paso algo malo?- la preocupación me estaba invadiendo.

Lucia, hay algo que debes saber, es un poco difícil de decir, así que por favor ten calma.- me dijo Nikora con un toque de miedo en su voz.- lo que pasa es que la Reina del agua está muy débil. Tal vez desaparezca de un momento a otro-

Bueno entonces démosle el mayor poder que tengamos, ¡voz rosa...!-

No servirá Lucia, lo que pasa es que ella es tu verdadera hermana mayor- dijo Nikora con tristeza

¿qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- dije con un nudo en la garganta- ¿mi hermana siempre nos ha ayudado y nunca convivio conmigo? ¿acaso no le importaba como hermana pero si como princesa sirena?- dije con enfado.

De pronto sentí como una vida se apagó, era mi querida hermana, a quien nunca trate como tal, tengo enfado hacia Nikora y la reina del agua, aun así no las puedo odiar ni culpar. Sus razones abran tenido para ocultarme la verdad, sin embargo siento un gran vacío en mi corazón.

Lucia… sé que es difícil por lo que estás pasando… no siempre tienes que sonreír… cuando quieres llorar… es bueno llorar… no te reprimas… Lucia- dijo Hanon rompiendo en llanto al igual que Seira, Nikora y madame Taki.

Perdonen, necesito salir un rato. No me esperen para la cena, ya había comido algo, regreso después.- dije saliendo del hotel.

Me quede de pie frente al mar, mi hogar y el de ella, no me dan ganas de meterme, pues sé que vendrán por mí. Ahora que recuerdo, Kaito ya se debió haber enterado, lo malo es que no me pueda ver con él, tengo que ir a la ceremonia de mi hermana.

Lucia no te preocupes, ve con Kaito, estoy segura de que eso te hará mucho bien.- me dijo Nikora después que le explique la situación.

Pero Nikora, la Reina del Agua fue mi hermana no le puedo dar la espalda ni a ella ni a mi reino por un acto egoísta.-

Lucia ve, no te preocupes, la Reina del Agua no quería que supieras la verdad, tampoco que sufrieras por su ida, vete y distráete un rato- dijo Hanon desde el mar.

Gracias Hanon, Nikora, madame Taki, hipo. Son la mejor familia que alguien pudiera desear.-

No te preocupes Lucia, seguro que Karen, Noel, Coco y tu reino lo entenderán.- me dijo Rina al lado de Seira con esa clásica mirada de ella.

Llegamos al hotel y, aunque esta noticia me haya caído peor que cuando Kaito no me recordaba, sonreímos y nos fuimos a dormir a nuestros despectivos cuartos.

Mañana será un día muy pesado para las demás. Me estoy durmiendo, con esto poder escapar un rato de este mundo, que, maravilloso a mis ojos todavía inocentes, tiene desgracias de igual manera hacia todo ser viviente.

Mañana será un nuevo día, espero que con Kaito pueda olvidar este dolor y tristeza que me atormentan. Con el siempre olvido mis problemas, desde que nos conocimos ha sido capaz de hacerme olvidar los problemas que me rodean, cuando me abraza o cundo me mira mi corazón se acelera de una manera impresionante. Bajo esa faceta de surfista con carácter se encuentra aquel niño que salve hace ya 9 años, pues si llevamos ya dos años de relación que ha sido de lo mejor.

Ahora que lo pienso, con mis acciones le he dicho cuanto significa para mí, y sé que los entiende de igual forma, aun así nunca le he dicho con palabras l importante que es en mi vida. Ojala pueda decírselo pronto, cerca de él pierdo la cabeza, olvido todo y aunque llevamos ya, como lo he dicho antes, 2 años de relación me sigo poniendo nerviosa ante su tacto.

Por favor que mañana sea un mejor día que el de hoy.

Por favor que el tiempo pase lentamente junto a él y pueda disfrutar de su compañía que tanto me gusta.

Por favor


End file.
